familialhistoryfandomcom-20200213-history
James T. Brantley (Rawls)
James T. Brantley was born on November 18th 18311835 in North Carolina to Jacob Brantley and Rachel Rawls. "Mississippi, State Archives, Various Records, 1820-1951", database with images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:QJB7-6JYJ : 9 July 2014), James T Brantley, 1906."Find A Grave Index," database, FamilySearch(https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:QVK2-KXR5 : 13 December 2015), James T. Brantley, 1906; Burial, Ethel, Attala, Mississippi, United States of America, Liberty Chapel Cemetery; citing record ID 51024475, Find a Grave, http://www.findagrave.com. By 1837, the Brantley family had moved to Georgia and they were farming in the 698th District of Troup County in 1850."United States Census, 1850," database with images, FamilySearch(https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:MZY8-W9Y : 9 November 2014), James Bunlly in household of Jacob Brantley, Troup county, part of, Troup, Georgia, United States; citing family 173, NARA microfilm publication M432 (Washington, D.C.: National Archives and Records Administration, n.d.). On February 24th, 1856, James Brantley married Mary Brunt in Troup County, Georgia."Georgia, County Marriages, 1785-1950," database with images,FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:KXJY-V4K : 18 July 2016), James Brantley and Mary Brunt, 24 Feb 1856; citing Marriage, Troup, Georgia, United States, county courthouses, Georgia; FHL microfilm 295,855. They had the following children: Wiley Lafayette, James T., Mattie, John, Walter, Hillard, Charles B., and William Lee. In 1860, James and Mary were listed on the census in the 698th District of Troup County directly after his father, Jacob Brantley. Their first child, William Lafayette Brantley, was three years old. James' sister and brother-in-law, Mary and Thomas Gaffney, along with Early Baker and his family, were living with the Brantleys."United States Census, 1860", database with images, FamilySearch(https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:MZMG-94J : 30 December 2015), Jas Brantley, 1860. By 1865, James moved his family from Georgia to Alabama ad James purchased a small piece of land to farm in Eufala by 1870."United States Census, 1870," database with images, FamilySearch(https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:MH2S-3SD : 17 October 2014), James Brantly, Alabama, United States; citing p. 121, family 69, NARA microfilm publication M593 (Washington D.C.: National Archives and Records Administration, n.d.); FHL microfilm 545,541. The Brantleys only lived in Eufala for a few years, and were seen in Tallassee, Alabama in 1880, where James found work as a carpenter."United States Census, 1880," database with images, FamilySearch(https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:M4JF-2MZ : 11 August 2016), J F Brantley, Tallassee, Elmore, Alabama, United States; citing enumeration district ED 68, sheet 48B, NARA microfilm publication T9 (Washington D.C.: National Archives and Records Administration, n.d.), roll 0012; FHL microfilm 1,254,012. James moved the family once before the turn of the century. He purchased land in Attala County, Mississippi and was still farming leading up to his 70th year of age."United States Census, 1900," database with images, FamilySearch(https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:M9X8-J5L : 20 January 2015), James T Brantley, Beat 2 Liberty Chapel, Attala, Mississippi, United States; citing sheet 8A, family 147, NARA microfilm publication T623 (Washington, D.C.: National Archives and Records Administration, n.d.); FHL microfilm 1,240,800. James T. Brantley died on April 26th, 1906 and is buried in Liberty Chapel Cemetery in Ethel, Mississippi. Discrepancies All of the Census records suggest James was born around 1831, but his military headstone application lists his birth year as 1835. References